Numerous devices have been proposed for capturing the natural movements of water in rivers, waves or tidal movements of the sea, or for utilising the wind as a source of power.
The present invention seeks to provide a new and inventive apparatus for amplifying the pressures produced by such fluid movements in order to drive equipment such as pieces of machinery or electricity generators, or produce thrust.